leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiloude City
Kiloude City (Japanese: キナンシティ ' ''Kinan City) is a city located in the southern part of the Kalos region and is only accessible after the TMV Pass is obtained from Professor Sycamore in after entering the Hall of Fame. After participating in a battle in the Battle Maison, / will battle the player daily in the north of the city. It can frequently be found raining here. Slogan ''A kind, sweet, and exquisite city.'' (Japanese: ''' A kind, sweet, and exquisite city.) Places of interest Friend Safari Located in the north of the city, the Friend Safari has a set of wild Pokémon for each person registered on the 3DS friends list. Battle Maison The Battle Maison is Kalos's battle facility in which the player can take part in Single Battles, Double Battles, Triple Battles, Rotation Battles, and Multi Battles. Progressing far enough through each will result in a battle against one of the Maison's s. Stats judge Right in the Pokémon Center of the city, there is a , who will read the Individual values (IVs) of a selected Pokémon and determine the range of values which the IVs fall under. Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Kiloude City is 34, making it the smallest city in Kalos. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} }} Items in the TMV station after answering her question correctly * In the north of the city in the corner north of the girl (hidden)|display=Max Revive ×2|X=yes|y=yes}} upon entering the city|X=yes|y=yes}} in the house by the TMV station for showing her a Pokémon that knows |X=yes|y=yes}} girl in the house east of the Pokémon Center|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} girl in the northwestern-most house in the city|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} in the second northwestern-most house when she is shown a |X=yes|y=yes}} girl in the north of the city, if the player is wearing three or more pieces of clothing with Feminine tags (if the player is female)|X=yes|y=yes|display=Sundae Dress}} girl in the north of the city, if the player is wearing three or more pieces of clothing with Colorful tags (if the player is male)|X=yes|y=yes|display=Bamboo Sprig Hat}} / after defeating them in a battle for the first time|X=yes|y=yes}} Trainers 150px|Ace Trainer|Anton|6,600|3|110|Weezing|♂|65|Toxic Orb|437|Bronzong||65|None|604|Eelektross|♂|66|None|36=アレクシ|37=Arekushi}} If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem 2.png 150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena 2.png 150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem 2.png 150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena 2.png 150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem 2.png 150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena 2.png 150px |prize= 7,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Kiloude City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Trivia * A can be found in a house near the northwest corner of the city, living with a . He will tell the of what happened to Team Flare after their defeat. * Kiloude City is the only city or town in Kalos that has not been featured in the or the Pokémon Adventures . Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities de:Batika City es:Ciudad Batik fr:Batisques it:Batikopoli ja:キナンシティ zh:奇楠市